


Stuck at Hogwarts with Yule

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at Hogwarts, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: It’s eighth year and Harry and Draco have decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. The problem is they secretly fancy each other and spending Christmas in the castle means they will have a lot of time together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 164
Kudos: 605
Collections: 2019 New Years Countdown, 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019, FINISHED STORIES √





	1. Staring at Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my advent fic for December 2019. Written using prompts from [25 Days of Draco and Harry](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1663923.html), [Adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/221683.html), and [DracoHarry100](https://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/1424217.html). This is also written for the [New Year's Countdown Challenge](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com/).

The Great Hall was deserted. Most of the students had left for the Christmas holidays in the morning, and it was now dinnertime. Harry had spent the afternoon lounging in bed and having a laugh as he read the _Daily Prophet_. Some witch or wizard with a lot of time on their hands were turning Muggles into snowmen and one had even got stuck in a telephone box.

Luckily, the Muggles thawed out quickly, but what an utter nightmare for magical law enforcement. Harry still couldn’t help but laugh. He felt bad for the Muggles, but a snowman ringing someone certainly had to be a sight. 

Harry was going to miss Ron and Hermione. They had decided to go on holiday with Hermione’s parents, and Harry didn’t think he could face Christmas alone with the Weasleys after he broke up with Ginny over summer. It'd been a terribly difficult thing to do, but Harry didn’t fancy her and she deserved to be with someone who was mad for her. 

The truth was Harry didn’t fancy girls anymore. He fancied boys - _men_ \- and there was one in particular he couldn’t stop thinking about: Draco Malfoy. 

Harry looked at Malfoy across the Hall. He was surprised that Malfoy had stayed behind for the holidays, but he supposed the Malfoy Manor was no place to be over Christmas. The Ministry had nicked most of its priceless antiques for reparations. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban and Narcissa had fled to France. 

Malfoy had pushed his steak and kidney pudding to the side and was furiously copying notes from a book. He seemed to always be studying now, and it was quite attractive. Harry liked how he tugged at his blond hair when he was frustrated with his studies, or how he sometimes worried his bottom lip when he was lost in thought. 

Harry just liked staring at Malfoy, which was nothing new, but now he understood he did it because he wanted to shag Malfoy, not because he thought he was _up to something_.

Malfoy looked up suddenly and caught Harry staring. He’d caught Harry staring a lot recently, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Malfoy sneered a little, then turned his attention back to his book. He rarely sneered at Harry now, and when he did, it never had any venom behind it. 

Smiling, Harry finished his pudding and drained his cup of pumpkin juice. He wandered from the Great Hall and stopped to admire the row of Christmas trees. 

A few moments later, Malfoy emerged from the large double doors of the Hall. He was reading and nearly dropped his book when he saw Harry standing in his way.

“Some people are trying to walk here, Potter.”

“I was admiring the trees and their red and gold bulbs. Don’t you think they are nice?”

Malfoy paused to scrutinized them. “They are all right.”

Harry let his gaze roam over Malfoy’s face. Fancying boys was still a new concept for Harry, and it was hard not to be obvious when he was admiring one. 

Malfoy felt him looking and flushed. “I’m surprised you stayed behind. I thought you liked being with the Weasels for the _festive season_.”

“The Weasels? Certainly you can think of something more clever to call them.”

“They are _poor_. They don’t deserve cleverness.” He tried to walk away but Harry spoke to him. 

“What are you doing later? I was thinking about wrapping some presents … if you want to join.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you think we’re mates now because we are both stuck here for Christmas?”

“I’m not against it.” Harry smiled widely at him.

Malfoy flinched and hugged his book closer. “I have loads to do. _Loads_. I can’t imagine I’ll have much free time.”

Malfoy rushed away, and Harry watched him leave. Malfoy had a really nice arse. 

“See you around,” Harry said quietly, and headed for the empty Gryffindor common room.


	2. Dreaming of Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100 Prompt: Ivy  
> Slythindor100 Prompt: Christmas in London  
> AdventDrabbles Prompt: Mistletoe

Draco was in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He had three textbooks spread out in front of him and his hands were covered in ink smudges. Christmas was in a week, but he had no time for _festivities_.

Draco couldn’t depend on anyone but himself. The war had changed everything about his life. The Malfoy vaults in Britain were empty, and it was up to him to save the Manor. His family still had money tied up in France, and it allowed his mum to live comfortably there, but that income wouldn’t last forever. Draco had to be brilliant - he had to be the _best_ \- to save his reputation and guarantee he found proper employment after he left school. 

And of course _Potter_ was mucking it all up. Draco had no idea what had changed about Potter, but Draco felt his presence everywhere. It didn’t help that Potter was gorgeous. Draco pressed a fist to his forehead and cringed. He didn’t want to think of Potter as gorgeous - he didn’t want to think about Potter at all. But he couldn’t help it. Potter _was_ gorgeous and Draco wanted to suck his cock. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled a book closer and forced his mind back on the text. The section was about all the ways English ivy could be used in potions that cured lung and spleen disorders. The ivy had to be minced so it broke down easier during brewing. 

Ivy crawled up many walls in the castle. Mistletoe was also in the castle, and it appeared when you least expected it. Potter had looked good admiring the Christmas trees earlier, and Draco wondered what would have happened if mistletoe had appeared above their heads. He imagined Potter glancing up and a mischievous smile curling his mouth. The golden fairy lights would reflect in his green eyes as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco’s …

“Fuck,” Draco said, and slammed his book closed. He covered his face, annoyed and embarrassed with himself. He couldn’t fantasize about Potter, not now. He had to remain focussed. He had to concentrate on his future. 

Where did he want to be in a year? He wanted to be in London, apprenticing under the biggest Potioneer in England: Frannie Stonehead. He could enjoy Christmas then, walking through London parks while it snowed, and perhaps he would run into Potter, with the snow falling softly on his wild hair and his cheeks flushed from the cold. 

Sighing, Draco sent his books into his bag and stomped up to his dormitory. Safely hidden in his four poster bed, Draco would allow himself to think about Potter as much as he wanted.


	3. A Snowy Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabbles: Sex in front of the fire  
> DracoHarry100: Yule  
> Slythindor: Snowy Hogwarts

When Harry woke up in the morning, he was shocked by the dormitory’s silence. He was used to rustling duvets and sleepy sighs. He was used to Dean and Seamus chatting quietly before anyone else was up. He even missed Ron and Neville’s wall-shaking snores.

The dormitory was colder, too. Harry cast a hasty warming charm on his body and dashed to the toilets. The whole day lay before him and he could do anything. 

After a lovely hot shower, Harry wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Snow sprinkled from the grey ceiling. 

Harry halted just inside the grand doors. The four tables had been replaced by a small one. Malfoy sat at the end with books circling him like a barrier. 

“Hello,” Harry said. “Can I sit here?”

Malfoy started to respond but Harry was already pushing the books aside. 

“Pardon me!” Malfoy yanked his books away from Harry. 

Harry sat down in the chair next to him. “Come on, Malfoy. Put the books away. It’s Christmas.”

“It’s not Christmas and you are annoying me.”

Grinning, Harry piled his plate high with beans and eggs and sausage. “Fine. It’s Yule or whatever.” 

“It’s not even Yule!” Malfoy glared at him. “Why are you _obsessed_ with me again?”

“Again? I was never obsessed with you.” Harry gobbled down his breakfast.

Malfoy scoffed. “You are conveniently forgetting year six.” 

“Like you weren’t obsessed with me for every year before that!” Harry wanted to tell him what he’d overheard in Borgin and Burkes when they were twelve. His father had said Malfoy wouldn’t stop talking about Harry at home. 

“Show me the _evidence_.”

“Those pins in year four! You made them all by hand, admit it.”

“You didn’t deserve to be a Triwizard Champion!”

“Gentlemen,” Headmistress McGonagall said at the other end of the table. “Some of us are trying to enjoy breakfast.” 

There were about ten other students and the professors at the table. Most of them were staring at Harry and Malfoy. 

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly, and lowered his voice. “Play Quidditch with me.”

Malfoy grimaced. “Absolutely not. It’s snowing.”

Harry leaned close. “Scared, Malfoy?”

A nice flush bloomed in Malfoy’s cheeks. “ _No_.”

“So you will play Quidditch with me?”

“Merlin.” Malfoy rolled his eyes and gathered his books. He left the Hall and Harry rushed after him.

“I’ve got a couple of brooms if you need one.”

“I’ve got a broom,” Malfoy said. 

“Meet me in the changing rooms after you get it. There’s proper gear in there.”

“Oh, fine,” Malfoy said. He disappeared down the stairs toward the Slytherin common room. 

Harry rushed to retrieve his own broom, excitement drumming through him. A few minutes later, he arrived at the changing rooms, and was a little surprised to find Malfoy waiting for him.

Malfoy had put on a coat and a thick hat. His eyes were bright and the flush was still on his cheeks. He white-knuckled his broom. 

“I’m assuming we’ll be playing with just the Snitch.” Harry grabbed the Snitch from the equipment box. 

“Of course,” Malfoy said stiffly.

“Do you want to wear goggles or leather gloves?”

“No, Potter.”

Harry shrugged and put on both. They left the changing rooms and flew onto the pitch. The snow came down in a rush, blanketing everything. Harry could barely see Malfoy.

“Ready?” Harry yelled.

“I hate you!”

Laughing, Harry released the Snitch, and the snow swallowed it. Harry shot forward, trying to follow.

Malfoy trailed him like one of the stormy clouds. It was a good strategy and forced Harry to do all the work. 

Harry zigzagged quickly, then dived straight down. Malfoy kept pace. Harry saw the Snitch out of the corner of his eye and sped toward it. 

The Snitch darted to the ground. Harry followed, the snow blinding him. It was moving quickly, and Harry had to urge his broom to go faster. He had no idea where Malfoy was. 

Harry reached out and his fingers brushed the Snitch. Malfoy slammed into him, and they tumbled onto the ground. It wasn’t a long fall but they hit hard. Malfoy was on top of him, gasping.

“Oh,” Harry said, and arched. He could feel every inch of Malfoy’s hot body. He imagined them in this position in front of a roaring fire. He would kiss Malfoy softly as he undressed him, worshiped him.

Malfoy whimpered and scrambled off him.

“Are you all right?” Harry said.

“Did you catch the Snitch?”

“No! I almost had it when you collided with me. Did you not see me?”

“I saw you.” Malfoy smirked.

“You mean you slammed into me on purpose?” Harry was impressed. 

“You were about to catch the Snitch! I wasn’t going to lose to you _again_.”

“Certainly you are used to it by now?”

“Oh, shut up,” Malfoy said, and dumped a handful of snow onto Harry’s head.

“Hey!” Harry lunged for him but Malfoy jumped to his feet. 

“See you around, Potter.” Malfoy flew back to the changing rooms.

Groaning, Harry fell back on the snow. Fuck, Malfoy had felt so good on top of him.


	4. Three Wise Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracoharry100: Wise Men  
> Slythindor100: Roaring Fire  
> Advent Drabbles: Winter sweater with matching dog sweater lol

The next day Draco couldn’t stop thinking about Potter. He was the first thing he thought about when Draco woke up and the reason why he decided to skip breakfast. He had some sweets in his trunk that he could eat, and he didn’t think he could face Potter, not after what had happened on the Quidditch pitch.

Nothing had happened. They had just collided, and Draco had landed on top of Potter. Draco had wanted to stop him. He had seen him going for the Snitch, and all the times Draco lost to him had come racing back.

Draco couldn’t get the feeling of him spread out under him out of his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Potter arched against him, like he wanted it, like he was _desperate_ for it. 

Draco sat in front of a roaring fire in the common room. Remarkably, no other Slytherin student had stayed behind for Christmas, and this meant Draco had the whole place to himself. 

He wore a blue jumper with a stupid red and white winter design. It had been a present from Pansy, and he was pretty sure she’d got the same one for her dog, only smaller. 

“Fuck,” Draco said, and gave into the urge to touch himself. He lightly stroked himself through his trousers. He was alone and he’d had a bit of a stiffy since waking up. None of it mattered.

Potter had changed since the end of the war. He wasn’t a child anymore. He seemed taller, more capable. He had looked so sickly and thin when Draco saw him at the Manor. Draco shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed. He hated thinking about all those terrible days he’d spent living with his Aunt Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. 

Draco still struggled to comprehend that Potter had killed the Dark Lord. He had killed the most powerful dark wizard in history, and Draco couldn’t stand to be in his presence. He really couldn’t. Potter made him _mad_ ; he made Draco forget about his stupid studies and desperate ambition. Draco just wanted to kiss him. He just wanted to _lose_ himself in him.

Moaning, Draco unbuttoned his trousers and got a hand around himself. He stroked, feeling self-conscious. He was used to being surrounded by people in the common room, and he expected to see them staring at him when he cracked his eyes open.

His stroking quickened. He thought about Potter’s green eyes, his full mouth. His lips weren’t big but they were full and lush, and Draco wanted to taste them. He wanted to taste all of Potter.

Draco remembered how Potter had smiled at him, how he had leaned toward him and whispered, _Scared, Malfoy?_

Draco came suddenly, embarrassingly, even though he was completely alone. Grimacing, he cleaned his hand and trousers with his wand. 

When he looked up, he caught sight of a portrait he hadn’t noticed before. It was of three men, and they looked wise, or they would’ve looked wise if they weren’t laughing at Draco.

“Bugger off,” Draco said, and hastily buttoned himself up. He grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the common room. He would spend some time in the library studying. 

When he reached the corridor, he nearly tripped over his own feet. Potter was right outside the common room door. It was like he’d been waiting for Draco.


	5. Sweet Mincemeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: mince pies  
> Slythindor100: white and gold ornaments with stars, hanging from a snowy tree  
> Adventdrabbles: hot chocolate with marshmallows and peppermint

“Are you all right?” Potter said. “Your face is all red.”

Draco wanted to disappear through the floor. He wiped at his forehead, then grimaced when he remembered what he had just done with that hand. 

Potter held up a basket. “I brought you lunch from the kitchens. You weren’t at breakfast and I didn’t want you to go hungry.”

Irritation flared inside Draco. “You need to mind your own business, Potter!” He shouldered around him and stomped down the corridor. He glanced back, and stopped. Potter looked so damn dejected. 

_Oh, Bugger_. Draco stomped back to Potter. He opened and closed his mouth. He had no idea what to say to him. 

“You’re right,” Potter said finally. “I should have asked you before I brought you lunch. I felt pretty stupid standing out here, hoping to run into you.”

Draco gestured vaguely. “It was a nice thing to do.” He couldn’t look Potter directly in the eyes. 

Potter smiled. “Are you saying you do want to have lunch with me?”

“Yes.” Draco’s stomach rumbled. He _was_ hungry.

“Brilliant!” Potter paused and looked around. “Where do you want to eat it?” 

Draco swore under his breath and opened the common room door. “Come in then.”

Potter hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter, Potter? Is the Slytherin common room not good enough for you?”

“Shut up,” Potter said, smiling. He sneaked past Draco into the common room.

Draco watched his expression as they set up their lunch on a table near the fire. Potter was staring at everything with wide eyes. The men in the portrait were snickering, and Draco gave them two fingers.

“You’ve never seen this place, have you?”

“I’ve seen it.” Potter rubbed at his smiling lips.

“What? When!”

“I will not say.”

Huffing, Draco turned his attention to the food. There was mince pies and hot chocolate. There were also white and gold bulb ornaments. He held one up.

“Where did these come from?”

Potter shrugged. “The elves. They were determined that I left with a few in my basket.”

Draco broke open a pie. “Yum, mincemeat.” 

“I’m more excited for this hot chocolate.” Potter plopped some marshmallows and peppermint sticks into his steaming cup. He sipped deeply and licked chocolate from his top lip.

Draco hastily looked away. He ate his mince pie silently, his fingers quickly becoming sticky. 

“This is good,” Potter sighed, and from the sound of it, he was licking chocolate from his lips again.

“I’m sorry that Vincent almost killed you,” Draco blurted out. 

Potter blinked at him. “Oh, um. Yeah. I’m sorry that he’s dead.”

“Really?”

“Are you sorry that he’s dead?”

Draco had to think about it. “I miss him, but I don’t miss the person who died in that fire. I miss the boy he was before the war.”

“I can understand that.” Potter sucked in a deep breath. “The war was so terrible … I don’t like talking about it.”

“Me either.”

“That’s why I’m trying to … make an effort with you.”

“Oh.” Draco felt stupid.

“What?”

Draco shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You look disappointed.”

“I’m not. Of course I’m not.” Draco ate a few more bits of pie, trying to keep his expression completely blank. “I just didn’t think you were doing all this out of pity.”

“I don’t pity you!”

“You are being nice to me because of the war. That’s pity.”

“No, it’s not! I’m here for loads of other reasons!”

“Yeah? Name one.” Draco glared at him.

Potter blushed a deep red. “I’m here because I - I want to be your mate. You seem really cool.”

Draco laughed. “Oh, shut up. We both know that’s a lie.”

“I’m not lying!”

“You never thought I was _cool_. In fact, you thought I was evil.”

“Not evil - just an utter tosser.”

Draco smirked. “I _am_ a tosser.”

Potter gave him a strange look.

“What?” 

Potter set down his hot chocolate and leaned in. “You know what we should have? A _snowfight_.”

“No,” Draco said. “Too cold.”

“Come on, Malfoy. Live a little.”

Potter smiled with all his teeth. Draco gulped.


	6. Cheating like a Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Chestnuts  
> Slythindor100: Frost on Window  
> AdventDrabbles: Stuffed Snowmen

After lunch, Harry and Malfoy left the Slytherin common room and headed outside. Harry was pleased to leave. Malfoy’s common room was dark and eerie, and Harry had no idea why the men in the portrait were laughing at them. 

The corridors were cold, and frost covered the castle’s arched windows. Harry was glad he had stuffed his hat and gloves in his pocket; Malfoy dug his own out before they ventured outside.

Snow wandered down from the sky, and the castle grounds looked lush and inviting. Someone had already made a family of snowmen, and they waved as Harry and Malfoy passed. With jaunty blue and red hats, the snowmen almost looked like soft toys. 

The first snowball hit Harry square in the face. Harry stumbled back, surprised. 

Malfoy laughed and gathered more snow with his wand. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright.

“No magic!” Harry yelled. “That’s cheating!”

“I’m a Slytherin, Potter. Cheating just means we’re trying!”

Swearing loudly, comically, Harry bent down to grab some snow, and another snowball hit him in the head. Harry growled and chased after Malfoy.

Laughing again, Malfoy ran away. He had long legs and the ground was slick. Harry did his best to keep up.

Malfoy propelled snowballs at him over his shoulder. This took a bit of coordination, and once again Harry was impressed. 

Another snowball hit him directly in the face, and it hurt so much that it felt like it’d contained a small rock or a chestnut. “Ouch!” Harry stopped and clutched his face.

Malfoy stopped as well. He approached Harry. “Are you all right? I hope I didn’t break your glasses.”

“I think it’s my eye,” Harry said. Malfoy bent down worriedly and Harry took the opportunity to smash a snowball in his face.

“Argh!” Malfoy stumbled back, icy bits melting down his forehead and cheeks. “That was a dirty move!”

Harry winked. “The Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin.”

Malfoy stilled. “What?”

“Yeah - it tried to convince me but I was determined to be in any other house.”

“Everything would’ve been different if you had been sorted into Slytherin.”

“We would have been mates, you mean.”

Malfoy blinked. “Yeah.”

Harry took a hesitant step closer. “I would’ve been your mate earlier if you hadn’t been such a piece of shit.”

“Pardon me!”

“You were _terrible_.”

Malfoy’s eyes flashed. “I was a stupid child. You never gave me a chance.”

“You called Ron names just because he was poor.”

“It was a joke. It was _funny_.”

“No it wasn’t.”

Malfoy deflated. He rubbed the wet from his face. “I was very … spoiled and coddled. I was just trying to impress you.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I never thought you’d admit to it.”

“I wanted to impress everyone! I wanted to be popular.”

“But you especially wanted to impress me.”

Malfoy suddenly looked scared. He pulled his coat tighter around himself. “I misspoke.”

“No, you didn’t.” Harry approached him, not knowing what he meant to do, just knowing that he wanted to be closer.

Malfoy stumbled back. “You stay right there! I mean it, Potter!”

“Hit me with another snowball, I don’t care.”

Malfoy pointed his wand at him. “I will hex you. I’m warning you.”

Still, Harry moved closer. He reached out, just wanting to touch Malfoy on the shoulder or something. Malfoy jumped away and yelled, “ _Impetus Nix_!”

A small avalanche of snow tumbled from the sky. Yelping, Harry tried to throw himself out of the way, but he was too slow. The weight of the snow forced him to his stomach. He was buried.


	7. Uncovering Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Angels  
> Adventdrabble: Poinsettia  
> Slythindor100: Upside down Christmas tree

“Oh, no.” Draco was panicking. He had Conjured so much snow that Potter couldn’t be seen.

Draco was frozen to the spot, hoping to see Potter break through the snow and prove that he was all right. He hadn’t meant to _hurt_ Potter. Everything felt wrong, like an upside down Christmas tree with poinsettias floating beside it. 

A groan escaped the mound of snow, and Draco jumped into action. He dropped to his knees and clawed at the ground like a stupid Muggle. Then he remembered himself and used his wand to remove the heavy snow. 

When Potter was revealed, Draco crawled over to him to make sure he was all right. Potter groaned and flipped onto his back. 

“You’re bleeding.” Draco’s voice trembled. 

Potter touched his nose and his fingers came away bloody. Draco pressed a handful of snow to Potter’s nose, and the red seeped into the white. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Draco murmured.

Potter blinked up at him with watering eyes. His eyes were still gorgeous, and Draco couldn’t look away.

“You _twat_ ,” Potter said.

Draco laughed, relieved. He was just glad Potter wasn’t seriously hurt. He had no idea how he would’ve explained that to Pomfrey. 

“You were worried about me.” Potter smiled then winced. 

“I _buried_ you in snow. Of course I was worried!”

“The old Malfoy would have laughed and walked away.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to apologise but he couldn’t get the words out. “The entire school adored you. Someone had to take you down.”

Potter narrowed his eyes. “You never took me down.”

“Well I just did, so …”

Potter grinned again. Groaning, he sat up and Draco cast _Evanesco_ on the bloody snow. Potter’s nose had stopped bleeding but it still looked raw. 

“Can you breathe?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah.”

Draco helped Potter to his feet. He staggered but then gained his footing. 

“I made a few snow angels.” Potter pointed to where he had struggled under the snow.

“It looks like you were panicking.” Draco bit his lip and tried to push down a wave of guilt.

“Don’t look so stricken,” Potter said. “I survived, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but I didn’t mean -”

Potter dumped another ball of snow on Draco’s head. Potter laughed and dashed away.

“Fucking hell!” Draco tried to scoop the snow from the back of his neck. He chased after Potter, who was surprisingly running fast and _far_.

When they neared the Forbidden Forest, Potter yelled, “You will never catch me!”

“Sod off!” Draco said, but then he stopped. Potter had disappeared.


	8. Falling for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Cider  
> Slythindor100: Boxes of Wands  
> Adventdrabbles: House with loads of Christmas lights

“Very funny!” Draco said, turning in place. He looked everywhere but he couldn’t spot Potter.

Heart thumping, Draco inched closer to where Potter had disappeared. Potter was pranking him. He had made himself invisible - it was an easy thing to do once you’d mastered the spell, and Potter had loads of opportunities to master such a spell during the war.

“I don’t know what you mean to prove,” Draco called out. “Are you waiting for a proper apology from me?”

Draco stomped forward, his cheeks burning. “I’m sorry, Potter -”

Draco felt a terrible squeeze, like Apparation, and everything went black. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer on the Hogwarts grounds. He was on the side of a snowy mountain, and a terrible wind whistled through the dark looming trees.

“Potter?” Draco said weakly. 

Draco stumbled forward, the wind stinging his eyes. He blinked and blinked. There were footsteps in the snow, fresh ones, but they ended suddenly. Where the footsteps ended, the slope of the mountain went from manageable to neck-breaking. 

“Oh, no.” Draco rushed downward for a moment, but then dropped to his arse to scoot down. There was a spell to remain upright, of course there was a spell, but Draco didn’t know it. 

Feeling even more like a Muggle than before, Draco eased himself down the side of the mountain. He now could make out the evidence of someone tumbling. _Please_ , he thought. _Please let Potter be all right_.

The slope evened out and trees rose up to greet Draco. He staggered to his feet, his robes and trousers soaked, his hands chapped from the cold. 

Potter lay at the feet of the trees. He wasn’t moving. 

Draco rushed over to him. He dropped to his knees, hoping it was like last time, and Potter would grin up at him. But Potter didn’t move. His glasses were broken and there was blood dripping from his temple. He was still breathing.

Draco searched his pockets for his wand. He was relieved when he found it unbroken. Potter was an idiot, but he didn’t deserve to lose another wand. Draco found the whole business of wand shopping intimidating, with old Ollivander staring at him and rows upon rows of wand boxes waiting to reject him. 

“Oh, Potter.” Draco gently brushed the fringe from Potter’s cold forehead. “What are we going to do?”

For a moment, Draco didn’t move. He let himself just sit next to Potter and enjoy the soft snow falling on his head. He was also petting Potter, his thumb caressing his forehead. The whole situation was barking and panic was turning him numb.

He wanted to be back at the Manor before it'd been tainted by the Dark Lord. He wanted the Manor of his childhood, when the elves covered its medieval exterior with fairy lights, and even the grumpy old portraits wished Draco a Happy Christmas. 

He wanted cider and Christmas pudding and peppermint tea. He wanted his mother’s embrace and his father’s approval. He didn’t want to be stuck on a snowy mountain with an unconscious Potter. 

“Please wake up,” Draco whispered, his fingers now trailing down Potter’s icy cheek. 

Potter didn’t stir.


	9. You Better Not Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventdrabbles: Holiday tuxedo jacket  
> DracoHarry100: Fruitcake  
> Slythindor100: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Harry was dreaming. He was at the Yule Ball but he was older. He was dancing with Malfoy, and they both were wearing holiday tuxedo jackets. Even in the dream, it was strange to see Malfoy in Muggle clothes. He looked trim and posh in the jacket, and the candlelight made his blond hair gleam.

“You haven’t stepped on my toes once,” Malfoy said, twirling Harry around the silvery floor. 

Harry blushed. “You already know that I’m not a good dancer.”

“Anyone with eyes knows.”

“I might not be a good dancer, but I still kicked your arse in the snowball fight.”

Malfoy frowned. “You disappeared. I thought you had gone back to the Burrow.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m done with all that. Ginny and I are _finished_.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

They stopped dancing to sample a bit of fruitcake on plates of ice. There were chestnuts roasting on an open fire, but none of the ice melted.

“Yum,” Harry said. “You can really taste the treacle.”

“And the brandy.” 

Harry’s gaze dropped to Malfoy’s lips. “I wish I could kiss you.”

Malfoy smirked and leaned close. “You better not die on this bloody mountain.”

*

Draco didn’t know how to Apparate. The Dark Lord had forbidden his father to teach him.

Draco also didn’t know how to cast the Patronus charm. If he did, he could’ve sent the Headmistress a message through his Patronus like during the war. 

What Draco could do was levitate Potter to a safer location. It had started snowing, and there was a good chance that he would freeze to death if he didn’t find them shelter. Conjured fire could only do so much. 

He headed into the forest with Potter bumping along in front of him. Potter looked dead. His limbs dangled uselessly and his glasses fell off his nose. Draco pocketed them. 

It was dark in the forest, and the trees were doing their best to shut Draco out. There had to be some sort of shelter around, and if not, then he would try to make a temporary one out of transfigured branches. 

The truth was Draco didn’t know many practical spells. He knew what was in textbooks and what had helped him in his failed attempt to murder Dumbledore. He knew a few protection and healing spells. He knew how to brew potions. He didn’t necessarily know how to get them off this mountain. 

“You better wake up soon!” Draco growled to Potter, even though he doubted it made a difference. 

Night spilled through the sky, and Draco’s teeth began to chatter. He quickened his pace, desperate to find _anything_ to help them. 

Draco forced his way through thick foliage, thorny branches scratching his cheeks. The foliage pulled at Potter’s clothes like they were warning him to stop. 

Then Draco saw a cold dark cabin.


	10. I Like Your Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Fairy  
> Slythindor100: I like your balls card  
> Adventdrabble: Gingerbread House

Draco hurried to the cabin. He easily opened the door, which made him suspicious, but he was too desperate for it to stop him.

He guided Potter inside and his feet kicked up a wave of dust. 

There was a fireplace and a cupboard. There were decorative jars on a few shelves that strangely reminded him of a gingerbread house.

Tiny ornament balls hung from the ceiling. Draco stared at them for a moment, then whispered “I like your balls” just to make himself laugh. 

Right. No more jokes. Draco had to get a fire going. 

Draco eased Potter to the dusty floor, then went outside to gather hearty branches. He returned with a few in his arms, and he dropped them into the fireplace. Balancing on his haunches, he pointed his wand at the branches and said, “ _Incendio_.”

The branches caught fire, and heat felt so damn nice against Draco’s cheeks and hands. He gently moved Potter closer to the fire so he could warm up.

The flames danced in the hearth like red and orange fairies. Draco was so knackered. He couldn’t _think_.

Draco wrapped himself Potter, who was shivering and still unconscious. He pressed his mouth to his black hair.

“Please,” Draco whispered, and closed his eyes. He was asleep a moment later.


	11. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Mulled Wine  
> Slythindor100: Marauders Map  
> Adventdrabble: Starry Night

When Harry woke up, he didn’t know where he was. He thought he was in a dungeon cell and the war hadn’t ended. His first thought was _I need to kill Voldemort_.

His head was pounding. It was agony. He pressed his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain. A whimper escaped his lips, and someone pulled him closer. There was an arm around his waist and a warm chest against his back. 

Was it Ron or Neville pressed against him? Were they locked up together? His heartbeat quickened, and he tried to force himself to fully wake up, but it was useless. The pain was too much.

If he was imprisoned at Hogwarts, perhaps he could use the Marauders Map to get out. Where was it? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything. 

He blinked up at the dark, and light exploded in his vision. He and the other boy might have been outside because the light looked like a starry sky.

Groaning, he curled closer to the person holding him. The warmth was comforting. He let unconsciousness overwhelm him.

*

Draco woke up sneezing. He was covered in dust and shivering uncontrollably. Weak sunlight streamed in through the frosty windows, and the fire had died on the hearth. He was thirsty and desperate for water or mulled wine.

He peered worriedly at Potter’s pale face. Potter was still breathing. Small miracles.

“Potter,” Draco whispered, and brushed his forehead.

Potter groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” Potter said.

“Bloody fuck,” Draco said, relieved. Tears blurred his vision and he blinked quickly to make them disappear.

“Malfoy?” Potter sounded confused.

“Yes, it’s me. Draco - Malfoy.”

“What’s going on?”

“We’re in a cabin.” Draco gulped, then lied, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Is he here?” Potter whispered.

“Who?”

“Voldemort - does he know where we are?”

Draco stared at him. “Potter, don’t you remember the end of the war?”


	12. Deck the Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Deck the Halls  
> Slythindor100: Snowy London  
> Adventdrabbles: Icicles

Draco couldn’t keep Potter awake. He knew enough about concussions to know that this wasn’t a good thing. Potter was also delirious and confused; he seemed to think they were hiding in this dreadful cabin to escape the Dark Lord. Draco shuddered; he rather not think about any scenario where the Dark Lord was still alive. 

As Potter slept, Draco got to work on fixing up the cabin. He cast a Scouring Charm on the floors and their clothes, and rummaged in the cupboard for any food supplies. The cabin did belong to someone magical. Draco found potion supplies and tins of nuts and dried fruit. There was also a loaf of bread under a Stasis Spell. He would save the bread just in case things got really bad. 

He made sure to keep the fire roaring and Transfigured Potter’s coat into a duvet and his hat into a pillow. It wasn’t the best Transfiguration job, but it worked.

Potter murmured and shifted in his sleep. 

“Are you awake?” Draco whispered. He had asked Potter this a lot, and it was more for his own comfort than anything.

“Deck the halls,” Potter murmured, and rolled over.

“All right then.” Draco couldn’t help but smile, even though their situation was so damn terrible. He wanted to be in London, strolling its snowy streets. 

Draco needed to figure out what to do. He was pretty sure that Potter had a concussion, but he didn’t know how to help him. He’d read about potions that helped pain and memory loss. He’d even made them. But if there was something wrong with Potter’s brain, if it was swelling or … something, then Draco was out of ideas. 

Draco went back to the cupboard to form a mental inventory of all the potion supplies available to him. He was pretty good at the basic pain reliever potion - he’d had to make it quite a few times during the war for he and his parents. All he needed to scavenge was some thistle root. It was winter and the flower was most definitely dead, but maybe he could find whatever remained.

Crouching down next to Potter, he touched his forehead once again. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” He smiled at his stupid joke.

He ventured outside and the cold stole his breath. Avoiding the icicles clinging to the cabin roof, he hurried into the snow.


	13. Prince of Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Nutcracker  
> Slythindor100: NOEL Candles  
> Adventdrabbles: Christmas Baking

There was a fierce wind, and the snow felt like needles on Draco’s face. He marched on, blinking through stinging tears. He cast a few protection spells on his eyes, but they were weak and didn’t last for very long. He wanted to give up, but then he thought about Potter back at the cabin, alone and unconscious. He wanted to help Potter, he really did.

The first ingredients he found were a couple of frozen nuts. He would crack them open and use their old flesh for his potion. 

When he stumbled on a place where he thought thistle could hide, he fell to his knees and began to dig with his bare fingers. The ground was icy and hard, and his fingers soon became as stiff as glass. 

With his wand, he pierced the ground, digging, searching. He was able to pull up a few stringy old roots from the thistle plant, and he was grateful. It had to be enough. 

Shielding his face from the wind, he trudged back to the cabin to start work on his potion. He paused to grab more firewood. 

At the cabin, he cleaned off the rusty old cauldron in the cupboard and levitated it above the fireplace. It took him longer to find a decent knife, and when he finally did, the forgotten thing was as sharp as wax. He had to cast a few sharpening spells before he could use it. 

As he cut and diced, he kept an eye on Potter, who tossed and turned in his sleep. Draco wished he was baking Christmas biscuits instead. He wished they were back at Hogwarts, and all Draco had to worry about was his studies. Draco grimaced; he couldn’t think about his marks, not right now.

Draco found himself thinking about his mum. She had probably written to him and wondered why he hadn’t responded. She was preparing to celebrate Noel in France, and he wished he was there with her right now. She had probably already put her stupid Noel candles on the fireplace mantel. 

Draco dropped all the ingredients into the hot cauldron and cast an _Aguamenti_ to cover everything. When the concoction started boiling, he stirred with his wand twenty times clockwise, then twenty times counter clockwise. The potion turned from a murky brown to a vibrant black. 

“Good sign,” he muttered. 

Potter murmured and thrashed. Draco dropped to a knee to check on him. 

“How are you doing?” He didn't expect an answer. 

Potter opened his eyes just a little. “You shall crack nuts, Prince of Dolls.” His voice was hoarse.

“What?” Draco laughed.

Rolling over, Potter went back to sleep.

Draco combed his fingers through his unruly hair. He wanted to kiss his forehead, his cheek. “Everything is going to be okay. I will take care of you.”

Draco rushed back to his potion.


	14. No Problem, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Jingle Bells  
> Slythindor100: London Christmas Market  
> AdventDrabbles: Christmas Advent Calendar

Harry opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, groggy. For a moment, he couldn’t remember where he was, but then he felt the body pressed against him, and his heart leapt. Malfoy currently had his arm wrapped around him, and his soft, even breathing brushed Harry’s ear.

_Malfoy_ was holding him. He was sleeping next to him, and he was _holding_ Harry.

They were in a cabin and it was very cold. Harry sat up. His hand shot to his head. He had a headache, but it was mild. Harry smacked his lips. His mouth tasted like a potion, like green sludge. He pressed his cold hands to his face, and it lessened the throbbing in his temples. 

Harry had been dreaming. He’d had loads of dreams. Some about Voldemort, others about Christmas. In these dreams, he and Malfoy listened to jingling bells and walked the Christmas market in London. Then Ron and Hermione appeared, and they held an advent calendar counting down to Christmas. There was also a Nutcracker, and Harry called him a prince. 

_Blimey_ , Harry thought. He needed to relieve himself badly. He stumbled to his feet and nearly fell.

“Potter?” Malfoy asked, his voice soft with sleep.

“I need the toilet,” Harry said, embarrassed. He stumbled outside, and it was freezing. He didn’t have his coat. 

When he had finished, he stumbled back into the cabin. Malfoy was standing, wide awake.

“Are you mad? Why did you go out there without your coat?”

“It was a bit of an emergency.”

Malfoy sighed and took off his own coat. He tried to hand it to Harry. “Take it. You need it more than me.”

“I can’t take your coat!”

“Take it, Potter,” Malfoy growled.

Harry blinked at him. “Won’t you be cold?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll cast a few warming charms.”

Potter took the coat and wrapped it around himself. He breathed in Malfoy’s scent, and shivered. Malfoy smelled really good. 

Malfoy went to the cauldron in the fireplace. He stirred the contents with his wand. “I need to give you another dose for your head. Obviously something worked.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Malfoy said. “We’re not near Hogwarts anymore. We were transported somewhere.”

Harry scrunched up his face. “Yeah, I remember that part. But what happened? How long was I asleep?”

“I dunno. A day or two? You hit your head and I levitated you until I found this place.”

“And the potion?”

Malfoy blushed and looked away. “I foraged for the ingredients. I - I wanted to make sure you weren’t in pain.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Malfoy blushed even more. He turned away. “No problem, Potter.”


	15. You Are So Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Stockings  
> Adventdrabbles: Boy drinking hot chocolate   
> Slythindor100: Fairy lights

Draco couldn’t stop looking at Potter. It was such a relief to see him awake, and Draco found it mesmerizing. 

“Come here and drink this potion,” Draco said.

Potter approached him obediently. Draco used the same Transfigured mug. Potter drained the potion from the mug. 

“Yuck,” Potter said, making a face. “It tastes like green mud.”

“Green mud?”

Potter cleaned out the mug with his wand and put it on the fireplace mantel. He turned to Draco.

“Wow, this is really strong!”

“Do you feel sick?” Draco said worriedly. Merlin, he could be poisoning _Harry Potter_.

“A little.” Potter touched his temple. “I feel loads better, though.” Potter beamed at him, and Draco had to avert his eyes. They had been through a lot. 

“Do you know how to Apparate?” Draco said, then grimaced. Of course Potter knew how to Apparate. He survived the war, didn’t he?

“Yes.” Potter muffled a yawn. He sat back down on the duvet. “Can we stay here for a little bit first? Just a little?”

Draco sighed and smiled. He sat down next to Potter. “Do you want to live here now? Put up some fairy lights and drink some hot chocolate?”

“We can hang our stockings above the fireplace,” Potter said.

“We don’t have stockings.” Draco laughed. 

Potter put his arm around him, and Draco stiffened. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Merlin, Potter.” Draco hung his head. “You are so embarrassing.”

“Yeah,” Potter said, and he laughed too.


	16. Christmas Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Carolling  
> Slythindor100: Christmas Hunk  
> AdventDrabbles: Christmas Kittens

Draco made them a meal of dried fruit and the bread that he’d been saving. Potter seemed in high spirits, even though he’d almost died. Draco made him go outside to get more firewood. 

They sat in front of the roaring fire, shoulder to shoulder, as they ate. Potter was trying to sing Christmas carols, and it was terrible. 

“You’re almost bad as Peeves,” Draco said. 

Potter knocked into him, still grinning. “You like it, don’t try to deny it.”

“Absolutely not!” Draco said, but he was blushing again. 

“Let’s play a game,” Potter said, wiping bread crumbs from his hands.

“No,” Draco said. “It will be Muggle and dull, and I _refuse_.”

“What is small and furry and likes … Christmas milk?”

“Christmas milk?” Draco snorted. “This is ridiculous.”

“Just guess.” Potter was smiling so widely and his eyes were glittering. 

Draco gulped. “Um … small and furry but understands the concept of holidays?”

“You are thinking too hard about this.”

“I want to win!”

Potter rubbed his face. “Merlin.”

“I think you’re talking about a cat … like a Christmas cat or a dairy cat.”

“Dairy cat?”

“It’s just a guess!”

“Fair enough.” Potter shrugged. “I was thinking of a Christmas kitten, but yeah …”

“How was I supposed to know that you were talking about a _kitten_? Cats don’t even understand holidays, especially _Muggle_ ones!”

Potter laughed loudly. “Are you saying cats understand magical holidays?”

Draco crossed his arms. “Maybe.”

Potter was leaning in, and Draco didn’t know what he expected to do. Draco pushed to his feet. 

“We should bathe … or something,” Draco stammered, feeling idiotic. 

Potter blinked. “There’s a bathtub?”

“No - with some water and cleaning spells.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Potter stood as well and took off Draco’s coat, then his own jumper. Draco turned away quickly, not wanting to see his bare chest. 

“What’s wrong, Malfoy? You’re afraid of sharing a cabin with a shirtless fit bloke?” Potter grinned cheekily.

“Oh fuck off!” Draco ventured outside to bathe because he was desperate to get hypothermia.


	17. Welcome to Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Candy Canes  
> AdventDrabbles: Snowy Trees  
> Slythindor100: “Welcome to Hogsmeade” sign

After bathing, Draco couldn’t stop shivering. 

“Come here,” Potter said, patting the duvet. He’d Transfigured some old flannels they found into small pillows, and the duvet seemed bigger, fluffier. _Of course_ Potter was better at Transfiguration than him.

“No.” Draco wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t have his coat and his hair was still a little wet. His ears were throbbing.

“Stop being stupid,” Potter said. “Both of us don’t want you to freeze to death.”

“I’m not going to freeze to death! I’m a _wizard_.”

Potter cocked a black eyebrow. “You are being ridiculous. I’m not going to bite.”

“It’s not about you biting!”

Now both of Potter’s eyebrows were raised. 

“Shut up,” Draco said, even though Potter hadn’t said anything. He rushed over to Potter and quickly slid under the duvet. 

“Can I put my arm around you?” Potter said. “It will warm you up.”

“No!” Draco’s teeth chattered violently.

“Are you sure? You let me do it before …”

“Fine, Potter. Fine!”

Grinning, Potter wrapped his arm around him. His whole side was pressed to Draco. He smelled like soap and, strangely, candy canes.

Potter was looking at him. The expression in his eyes was very tender.

“ _What_?” Draco said.

“Nothing!”

“Stop staring at me then.”

Potter bit his lip. “I can’t help it,” he said softly.

“Stop saying stuff like that!”

“Like what?”

“Stop talking like … you like me!”

Potter was silent for a moment, and he was flushing. “What if I do like you?”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“It means … I like you.”

“Like me? We have never been mates.”

“No, I mean - fuck.” Potter laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You probably don’t know this, but I fancy blokes now.”

Draco stared at him. He could barely breathe. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying -” Potter gulped. “I’m saying that I fancy you.”

Draco jumped to his feet. He stumbled to the door, not knowing what he intended to do.

Potter followed him to the door. “Where are you going?”

“I want to go home,” Draco said, then grimaced. He sounded like a child.

Potter’s chest was beating up and down. He was flushed and his eyes were wide. “You want to go back to Hogwarts now?”

“Yes.” Draco crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Okay,” Potter said softly. 

They gathered their things and put out the fire. Draco tried to leave the cabin how they found it, but it was impossible not to leave some evidence of them being there.

They wandered out into the snow without talking. The snow-coated trees loomed over them.

Potter grabbed Draco’s arm, not looking at him. “Ready?” he said.

“Yes.”

Potter turned and Disapparated them. When Draco opened his eyes, he saw the “Welcome to Hogsmeade” sign. He almost cheered.

“Thank you,” Draco said stiffly.

“No problem.” Potter stared down at his shoes. He was radiating embarrassed disappointment. “Thanks for helping me out.”


	18. Nobody Cares about Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Ribbons  
> Slythindor100: Christmas Biscuits  
> Adventdrabbles: Teddy Bear with Ornament

Harry wanted to disappear through the ground. He was mortified and a bit heartbroken, but he bravely walked next to Malfoy as they left Hogsmeade and headed toward the Hogwarts gates.

His coat felt weird on his back. They had Transfigured it into different duvets, and Harry wasn’t so sure the weave had properly survived. The fabric almost felt like ribbons.

Harry couldn’t help but glance at Malfoy a lot. Malfoy was gritting his teeth, his jaw pulsing. He looked miserable, and Harry was almost guilty for making him feel that way. He hadn’t been thinking when he told Malfoy he fancied him. It’d been a stupid, stupid choice. 

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Malfoy couldn’t get past the gates.

“Send your Patronus to someone,” Malfoy said.

“Yeah,” Harry said, and Conjured his stag to send to Hagrid. They watched the pearly white animal disappear through the trees.

A few minutes later, Hagrid appeared at the gates holding a lantern, even though it was daytime.

“Harry!” Hagrid said. “Everyone has been looking for you. We were afraid something happened.”

Hagrid stopped and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. “What is _he_ doing with you?”

“I was gone, too!” Malfoy said, his eyes flashing. “I suppose no one noticed!”

“No, I don’t think so,” Hagrid said, unlocking the gates.

Harry nearly groaned. It wasn’t a very nice thing to say. 

“You’ve been studying so much,” Harry said. “They probably thought you were in your room with books and parchment.”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Potter,” Malfoy said angrily. “They didn’t care about me. It’s obvious!” Malfoy pushed past them and stomped toward the castle. 

“Come on, Harry,” Hagrid said. “The Headmistress is waiting for us in my cabin. She was visiting me when I got your Patronus.”

“What about Malfoy? He was lost, too.”

“Oi, Malfoy! You come along as well.”

Huffing, Malfoy changed directions and stomped toward Hagrid’s cabin.

McGonagall was waiting for them patiently at Hagrid’s large wooden table. Fang pounced on Harry excitedly. Harry scratched his ears and tried to avoid his slobber. 

“Want a Christmas biscuit, Harry?” Hagrid said. “They’ve got good icy.”

“No thanks.” Harry was too nervous to eat at the moment.

“ _I_ would like a biscuit!” Malfoy stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

“Oh, all right,” Hagrid said, and shoved the plate of biscuits across the table toward him. 

“What happened?” McGonagall said sternly. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “We were having a snowball fight on the castle grounds near the Forbidden Forest when we stepped in the wrong place. We were transported to this snowy mountain. It was terrible.”

McGonagall nodded gravely. “I’m glad you boys were able to make it back. Are you injured?”

“No,” Harry said.

“Potter hit his head. He should see Madam Pomfrey just to make sure nothing’s wrong,” Malfoy said.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Harry said. 

“Still,” McGonagall said. “Head injuries should always been taken seriously. You will go to Pomfrey after you show me where you stepped.” She took a deep breath. “An apology is in order. I set up those Disapparation points as a defence during the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought I had nullified all of them after the battle, but I suppose I was wrong.”

“You were transporting blokes to snowy mountains during the battle?” Malfoy said.

“Yes, among many other things,” McGonagall said. 

“Here,” Hagrid said, handing a Harry a soft toy bear holding an ornament. “I want you to have this.”

“Does it do anything?” Harry said. Maybe it was hiding a protection spell?

“No, I just want you to have it.” Hagrid grew a little pink. “I was so afraid something had happened to you … I bought that in Hogsmeade and promised myself I’d give it to you if you came back.”

“Thank you,” Harry said awkwardly. He took the soft toy and grinned at Hagrid.

“Merlin,” Malfoy muttered. He opened the door. “Potter, you can show the Headmistress where we were forcibly Disapparated. _I’m_ going back to my common room.”

Malfoy stomped away.


	19. Leave Me Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Ice Skating  
> Slythindor100: Candy Canes “love”  
> Adventdrabbles: White Cat

It was two days before Christmas, and Harry was no longer in the mood to celebrate. He hadn’t seen Malfoy at dinner after they made it back to Hogsmeade, and Malfoy hadn’t been at breakfast either. 

Harry had received his first present from Ron and Hermione, and it included a box of candy canes in the shape of letters. He spelled out the word “love” because he couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy. Then he started spelling out “Draco” but was too embarrassed to finish.

He was in the Gryffindor common room, and there were no other students around. He was lonely and love-sick and terribly smitten. He wanted to track Malfoy down, but he didn’t want to _force_ Malfoy to see him. He’d told Malfoy how he felt and Malfoy had rejected him. What else could Harry do?

As a treat for the students remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas, Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall created an ice rink right outside the ancient castle doors. Harry intended to ask Malfoy to go ice skating with him, but he didn’t know how to do it without coming across as obsessed or overbearing. 

Sighing, Harry left the common room, his shoulders slumped. He found himself wandering the dungeons, and he passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room more than a few times. 

Malfoy had _saved_ him. He’d been worried about him. He might not be keen on the idea of Harry fancying him, but he did care about Harry. Harry also made him blush … he made him nervous and stammer, but Harry also made him laugh. 

His instinct told him that Malfoy cared for him … maybe even _fancied_ him. The big question was how Harry would get him to talk about it. 

Harry turned a corner and ran into another person. “Sorry,” he muttered, and tried to walk around the person.

“What are you doing, Potter?”

Harry’s head shot up. It was Malfoy, and stupidly, Harry walked right into him without realising it was him. 

“Go ice skating with me,” Harry said.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. The look he gave Harry was icy. “No.” He tried to walk away but Harry grabbed his arm.

“Look - I’m sorry,” Harry said.

Malfoy shook off his hold. “It doesn’t matter, Potter.” His face was red in anger.

“It does matter! I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable and I’m sorry Hagrid and McGonagall cocked everything up yesterday. You _saved_ me, and they made you feel like shit.”

“Don’t tell me what I felt.” Malfoy glared at him. He looked like a feline predator with cold eyes and an even colder habitat. 

“You are _brilliant_. I would have died without your help. You found that cabin and you brewed that potion. I was unconscious! I couldn’t do anything!”

“I don’t even know how to Apparate!” Malfoy said suddenly. “I don’t know how to protect myself like you do.”

“You will learn! It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ matter!”

Malfoy face-palmed. “Potter. Just drop it.”

“Drop what?”

“I don’t want to talk about any of this. I don’t even want to talk to _you_.”

“Oh.” Harry stared at Malfoy, trying to read his expression. “I can do that. I can leave you alone.”

“Good.” Malfoy walked away. His shoulders were stiff and the back of his neck was flushed.

Harry watched him go. He wanted to call Malfoy back, but he stopped himself.


	20. Raining Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Tinsel  
> Slythindor100: Icicles on trees  
> Adventdrabbles: Obsessive Christmas Disorder Mug

After Draco stormed away from Potter, he went to the library to hide. No, not _hide_. Draco just had loads of studying to get done, especially because the stupid fiasco on the mountain stole a good two days from his studies. 

The library was deserted; not even Pince was around to harass him. He passed her vacant desk and muffled a snort when he saw the mug sitting next to her quills. The mug said _Obsessive Christmas Disorder._

Draco wandered to the Transfiguration section; if his time on the mountain taught him anything it was he needed to practice his Transfiguration. And his Apparition. And his ability to not think about Potter. 

He took down a book on Transfiguring fabric and sat by a cold window. He lit a candle with his wand and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Outside the window was a tree with icicles clinging to its branches. The sight made Draco shiver. 

He read the first page over and over. His mind kept straying to Potter. Draco had hurt his feelings. He’d told Potter that he didn’t want to see him, and that was the truth, wasn’t it? Draco wanted nothing to do with the scarhead. He wanted nothing to do with Gryffindors, with anyone who didn’t understand his actions during the war. 

He hated that Potter apologised to him, that he pitied him so much that he told Draco lies. No one admired Draco; everyone only saw his mistakes, his evil family. He despised that Bellatrix was his aunt. 

Something hit his head. It was light, feathery. Then it hit his head again and again. He ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed. It was silvery tinsel. He looked up and the tinsel landed on his nose. 

It was raining tinsel on him, and only him. Draco stood up, suddenly very angry. He knew exactly who was behind this.


	21. Dirty Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Dirty Santa  
> Slythindor100: Outside Christmas Tree  
> AdventDrabbles: Two Hearts Together

Harry was determined not to be devastated by what Malfoy had told him. He would stay away from Malfoy, but he would also find a way to help him.

Right after speaking to Malfoy, Harry left the castle and strode across the grounds to Hagrid’s snowy hut. All the foliage looked like snow-dusted Christmas trees and the clouds in the sky looked like two hearts meeting as one. Smoke twirled from Hagrid’s chimney, so Harry knew he was home.

Harry knocked and waited. Hagrid answered the door wearing a red coat with a matching hat. He was splattered with mud. He looked like a dirty Santa.

“Can I come in?” Harry said.

“Of course!” Hagrid bellowed, and stepped aside. Fang rushed forward to greet Harry, barking. Harry scratched his ears and sat down in the guest chair by the fire.

Hagrid joined him in the other chair. He tried to offer Harry some rock cakes but Harry politely declined.

Hagrid inspected his face. “Are you feeling all right, lad? You look a bit down. I know you’ve just gone through quite the experience.”

“I’m fine.” Harry fiddled with his cloak. He and Hagrid had been through so much, but it was still awkward to have this conversation. “I’ve come to talk about Malfoy.”

Hagrid’s expression clouded. “What has that bugger done now?”

“No, it’s not like that! Hagrid, Malfoy’s _changed_.”

Hagrid snorted. “Malfoys never change. I’ve known enough to know. When I think about what that Narcissa did - made everyone think you were dead - I get so angry!” Hagrid slammed his fist onto the table, and it wobbled precariously.

“The only reason I’m alive is because of her. She made Voldemort think I was dead. I couldn’t have deceived him without her help.”

“She only did that to save her own skin! That’s what Malfoys do!”

“Hagrid,” Harry said wearily. “Believe me, Draco Malfoy has changed. He saved me on that mountain. I was unconscious. He is the only reason why I didn’t freeze to death.”

Hagrid crossed his arms. “Okay. Why are you telling me this?”

Scratching the back of his neck, Harry said, “You were quite rude to Malfoy yesterday. You and the Headmistress. He’d done a lot for me, and you both practically ignored him. You didn’t even know he was gone too!”

“How was I supposed to know he was gone? I don’t know him like I know you!”

“You were still rude. It hurt his feelings. I know I sound a bit stupid, but it _matters_. He’s going through a lot. He doesn’t believe in himself. And trust me, he _should_ believe in himself! He’s brilliant!”

Hagrid was looking at him strangely. “Harry, lad. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Harry’s stomach clenched. “Yes, I think so.” He took a deep breath. “I fancy Malfoy … he means a lot to me.”

“I see.” For a moment, Hagrid’s expression was unreadable, then he gave Harry a huge grin. “You’re such a good man, Harry! I always knew it. Of course you’d find it in your heart to fancy a Malfoy.” Hagrid sniffed wetly, and he pulled out a worn handkerchief to dab his eyes.

“Please don’t cry,” Harry said. “I just want you to be nicer to him. I want everyone to be nicer to him.”

Hagrid blew his nose. “I’ll try but getting everyone to see him like you do might be a lost cause. He was a Death Eater for Merlin’s sake.”

“Yes, but he isn’t one anymore. He is trying to be a better man.”

“Does Malfoy know you fancy him?”

“Yes.” Harry went pink. “He didn’t like the idea very much.”

Hagrid laughed. “You can’t make him! That’s not how it works! He might not even like … you know. Blokes.”

Harry thought about it. “No, I’m pretty sure he fancies blokes. And I’m pretty sure he fancies me.”

A few minutes later, Harry left Hagrid’s hut. His stomach clenched again, and this time it was due to hunger. He headed for the Great Hall to have some dinner.


	22. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Gingerbread  
> Slythindor100: Heart-shaped Ornament  
> Adventdrabbles: Anime Christmas Babe

Dinner tonight was Bangers and Mash, and dessert was a sticky gingerbread cake. The third year next to Harry was doodling on some parchment. He spied a few heart-shaped ornaments, and a starkers anime girl with enormous tits. Harry gulped his pumpkin juice to cover up laughter.

Harry was pushing his mashed potato around his plate when the Great Hall’s doors swung open and Malfoy marched into the room. The small group of students and professors looked up at him.

“Potter!” Malfoy yelled.

Harry jumped to his feet, his wand out. Malfoy sounded livid and he wasn’t about to take any chances. 

Malfoy marched right up to Harry, his eyes flashing, his face flushed horribly. Tinsel was raining on his head. “I told you to leave me alone!”

“I am?”

“Then what is this!” Malfoy motioned to his head. “You are _harassing_ me with stupid tinsel!” 

“I’m not doing that.”

“Yes, you are!” Malfoy roared.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. “Gentlemen, take your row elsewhere.”

Harry grabbed Malfoy’s arm. “Let’s talk in the corridor. It’s more private there.”

Malfoy yanked his arm away. “Don’t touch me!” He marched out of the Great Hall, and Harry quickly followed.

“Do you know what it is?” Harry said in the corridor.

Malfoy was slowing down. “Of course I don’t!”

“It’s a Christmas present from Fred and Geroge’s joke shop.” Harry winced; it was still difficult to say Fred’s name. “It’s meant to be a novelty present, you know.”

“I don’t know!” 

“Hey,” Harry said, and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “You don’t need to be so worked up about it. There’s an easy fix.”

Malfoy swerved on him, his wand pointed in Harry’s face. He was gritting his teeth. “I told you not to touch me.”

Harry batted his wand away. He didn’t believe that Malfoy would hurt him, not anymore. “Put that thing away.”

“I want you to stop _touching_ me!” 

Harry didn’t let him go. Instead he stepped forward, bringing their bodies close together. Malfoy’s eyes widened.

“I’m warning you, Potter!” 

Harry stared and stared at Malfoy. He couldn’t be making it up, right? The tension between them - the look in Malfoy’s eyes when he got too close. Malfoy liked him, too. He just knew it. 

“Malfoy,” Harry said lowly.

“No.” Malfoy tried to point his wand at him again, but it was a weak gesture.

“Malfoy.” Harry moved closer, forcing Malfoy to back away.

“No, _no_. Don’t come any closer.”

Harry pressed forward until Malfoy was against the wall. Malfoy dropped his wand. “I’m not stupid,” Harry murmured.

“Yes, you are!”

“The way you look at me, the way you respond to me.”

Malfoy’s eyes were so wide. “ _No_.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered. He leaned forward, giving Malfoy time to shove him away. Malfoy grabbed the front of his robes. 

“Don’t.” Malfoy was trembling. He was clutching Harry.

Harry kissed him. Malfoy’s lips were thin and warm. Malfoy seemed shocked. He stood motionless, not kissing Harry back. 

_Oh_ , Harry thought, pulling back. He felt an immense wave of disappointment. 

Malfoy’s eyes were lidded and unfocused. His chest was beating up and down. He looked like someone who wanted to be kissed again, so Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage and did it. 

Malfoy shuddered. He kissed Harry back hesitantly, so very gently. He was shaking all over, and Harry put his arms around him like he was cold. Harry held him.

“Draco,” Harry said again, pulling back an inch.

“Shut up.” Malfoy captured his lips in another kiss. This one was different, a little more insistent. Harry dragged him closer, feeling every inch of his hot body. Harry even felt his racing heartbeat.

Their mouths moved together, and they were breathing harshly. Harry licked Malfoy’s bottom lip, asking for permission, and Malfoy moaned. He _moaned_.

Harry pressed him hard against the wall, and licked into his mouth. Their tongues brushed wetly, tasting each other. Malfoy moaned again. 

Harry wanted to talk; he wanted to blabber, but he also didn’t want to break whatever enchantment he had over Malfoy. 

Harry kissed down his elegant neck, tasting salt and hot skin. He opened his mouth to suck, and this made Malfoy roll his hips. _Oh_. Harry bit down, worrying the skin, and Malfoy let out a heavy pant. 

“Potter,” Malfoy murmured weakly. 

“Want you,” Harry said, and kissed him again. The tinsel was now raining on both of them.


	23. Christmas Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Snowed In  
> Slythindor100: Snowy Mailbox  
> Adventdrabbles: Christmas Crackers

Draco could barely think. Potter’s lips were insistent and warm and brilliant. Draco felt like he was floating.

“Want you,” Potter repeated, and he licked into Draco’s mouth. 

Draco sucked on his tongue, and he felt Potter’s breath stutter. Draco wasn’t that experienced in snogging; really, he’d only snogged Pansy a few times, then Blaise that one time as a joke. 

Kissing Potter was different. It made Draco feel alive; it made his whole body light up with feeling. Draco let his hands roam up and down Potter’s back, and Potter was so warm and solid against him. 

“I wish I was snowed in with you,” Potter murmured.

“What?” Draco laughed hotly.

“Snowed in like Muggles.” Potter kissed Draco’s lips, then his chin. “With only a red mailbox to communicate with the outside world.”

“You sound mad.” Draco laughed again. He was lightheaded. 

“Yeah?” Potter kissed his nose, then the skin between his eyebrows. “I want to give you terrible Christmas presents like Christmas crackers or … a fruit cake.”

“Lovely,” Draco murmured, clutching him closer. “Can’t wait.”

Potter mouthed down his neck, nibbling. Draco was still shaking. 

“You like this,” Potter said, grinning against his skin.

“Shut up.” Draco ran his fingers through Potter’s unruly hair just because he could.

“I just talked to Hagrid.”

“Okay.” Draco was distracted by Potter’s hair. 

“I told him that he was rude to you. I asked him to see that you are good now.”

Draco’s fingers stilled. “Why did you do that?”

Potter drew back to look at him. His lips were red from all their kissing. “Because I want people to treat you better.”

Draco pushed him away. “I don’t need you to defend me. I don’t need you to pity me.”

Huffing, Potter said, “I don’t pity you. You keep on thinking it but I _don’t_.”

“Of course you do!”

“No, I don’t.” Potter gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what to do to make you believe it.”

Draco shouldered past him, fixing his robes. “You don’t need to do anything.”

“Malfoy,” Potter said.

“I need to leave.” Draco tried to rush away. 

“ _Malfoy._ ”

Draco turned. “What?”

“Go ice skating with me tomorrow.”

Draco sighed, but his heart was thumping hard. “Fine.”

Potter gave him a blinding smile.


	24. Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Sleigh Ride  
> Slythindor100: Snowy berries  
> Adventdrabbles: Santa Opening Letters

It was Christmas Eve, and Draco was still being attacked by tinsel. He’d forgot to ask Potter how to end the spell, which was understandable. He’d been a bit _distracted_. Draco shivered again. He could still feel Potter’s lips against his.

Draco had avoided the Great Hall for breakfast, and he was more than a little nervous to meet Potter at the ice rink. 

Outside it was snowing lightly, and Draco spotted a few berries clinging to the branches on the nearest trees. Potter waited for him at the Transfigured rink with his skates already on. The ice looked like a glittering mirror.

“Hello,” Potter said, smiling. His green eyes twinkled and his cheeks were flushed. He wasn’t wearing a hat, and the light breeze rustled his hair. 

Draco stared at his mouth. “Hello.”

" _Prohibo Tinsel_." Potter waved his wand over Draco's head, and the tinsel disappeared.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Really? It was that easy?"

Potter guided some skates over to Draco. “Put these on.”

Draco did what he was told, and he let himself smirk. Potter offered him his hand as they tiptoed onto the ice, but Draco skated easily past him. Draco skated a lap, his movements elegant, the tips of his ears growing icy. 

“You can ice skate?” Potter was gaping. 

“Of course,” Draco said, zooming past Potter. “It’s not like it’s hard.”

Potter wobbled across the ice like a baby deer. He fell hard on his arse, laughing. Draco skated over to help him up. Potter clung to him as he attempted to regain his balance.

“Hagrid is also holding sleigh rides into the Forbidden Forest,” Potter said. 

Draco brushed his cold cheek with two knuckles. “I’ll pass. I’ve had enough of forests for now.”

Potter laughed again. He was still clinging to Draco. “I wrote to Santa about you.” 

“Who?”

“He’s this old bloke who gives presents to children.” 

Draco raised his eyebrows. 

“Nevermind.” Potter leaned in slowly, his eyes searching Draco’s face. When Draco didn’t move away, Potter kissed him. 

Draco exhaled shakily. His knees went weak, and Draco almost slipped on the ice. 

Draco broke the kiss and grabbed both of his hands. He started skating backwards slowly. “Follow my lead. I’m going to teach you how to skate.”

“Who taught you?” Potter wobbled forward.

Sucking in a breath, Draco said, “My father.”

“Oh.” Potter bit his lip. “Do you miss him?”

“Of course. Sometimes it’s really … difficult to think about him in Azkaban.”

“And your mum?”

Draco shrugged. “I want her to be happy in France. She deserves it.”

“Yes, she does,” Potter said softly.

Draco stopped and pulled Potter into a hungry kiss. Potter gasped and his feet went in two different directions. They both fell down, Potter landing on top of Draco.

“Ugh,” Draco said.

Potter laughed breathlessly and kissed him. Draco moaned and arched. Their lips grew hungry. 

“Potter,” Draco whispered.

“Say my first name.” Potter mouthed down his neck.

“Harry.” Draco shivered. 

“Again.” Potter rolled his hips. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Potter rolled his hips again “Yeah?”

Draco felt himself getting hard, and he panicked. He urged Potter off him. 

Potter didn’t seem to mind that he was now on his side next to Draco. He kissed his neck over and over. He nibbled behind his ear until Draco moaned.

Draco brought his knees up. It was obvious he had an erection, and he didn’t want Potter to see. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah … I just have studying to do.” 

Potter sighed and gave him a grin. “Okay, but you can’t study on Christmas. Will you spend the day with me tomorrow?”

“Perhaps.” Draco smirked and skated away.


	25. Happy  Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Working for Christmas  
> Slythindor100: Christmas Crackers  
> AdventDrabbles: Children opening presents

Harry woke up excited on Christmas day. He had loads to be excited about. For one, it was Christmas, and he _loved_ Christmas. Second, he’d snogged Draco Malfoy multiple times now. 

Harry lay in bed for a few more minutes just so he could think about Malfoy. Malfoy was _gorgeous_. He was vulnerable and rude and funny. He was clever, but sometimes he doubted himself too much.

Malfoy’s eyes could look so cold, but they could also look very warm. Sometimes they were an icy grey, and sometimes they were the warmest slate. Malfoy also had a nice arse, a _brilliant_ arse. He was so fucking fit that it made Harry’s head spin with want. 

Sighing, Harry got out of bed and ran to the toilets. He’d have a shower before going down to breakfast.

The Great Hall looked completely different. McGonagall or Flitwick had charmed it to be a quarter of its usual size. There was a roaring fire and multiple cushiony chairs, and the dining table was small and intimate. 

The ceiling was sprinkling cheerful snow, and mistletoe bobbed in the air. McGonagall was wearing a festive hat and Flitwick was dressed as Ded Moroz. Hagrid waved and floated a Christmas Cracker over to Harry.

Unbelievably, Malfoy had a few textbooks laid out before him on the table. He looked deeply enthralled in his studies.

“Don’t tell me you’re working for Christmas!” Harry took up the chair next to him.

“I’m _behind_ ,” Malfoy said worriedly.

Harry spooned some of the Christmas bake onto his plate. “It’s Christmas; you can take the day off.”

Malfoy made a noncommittal noise, but closed his books and put them away. He served himself some bake as well. 

“I have a present for you,” Harry said.

“Oh, Merlin.”

“What? Don’t you want to open presents in front of the tree with me?”

“No,” Malfoy said.

“But you’re smiling.”

Malfoy rubbed his lips together. There was a bit of a flush on his cheeks. 

Watching his face, Harry leaned closer. “Do you want us to be alone?”

“What?”

“Alone. Maybe we can sneak off to your common room?”

Malfoy was gaping. “What would we do if we were alone?”

“Invite me back to your common room and find out.”

Malfoy’s eyes went lidded and he took a deep breath. He turned his attention back to his bake. He ate quickly, a nice flush rising up his neck.

“Is that a yes or no?”

“Yes,” Malfoy said, not looking at him. 

“Great!” Harry got to his feet.


	26. I Want to Try Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Regifting  
> Adventdrabbles: Boxing Day

Draco followed Potter to the Slytherin common room. It was funny that Potter knew the way so well. 

Draco’s mind whirled. He should tell Potter to fuck off, tell him that he never wanted to speak to him again, but Draco wanted to snog him. He wanted to snog him _a lot_.

The moment they slipped inside the common room, Draco pushed Potter against the door and kissed him. Potter gasped against his mouth.

“Don’t talk,” Draco growled.

“But - your present.”

“ _Don’t_ talk.” Draco kissed him again and again, their lips parted, their tongues hot. 

“I guess there’s always Boxing Day, and regifting.”

Draco felt himself getting hard and he tried to angle his hips away, but Potter grabbed his arse and _ground_ into him. 

“Fuck,” Draco stuttered. 

“Can you feel me?” Potter was kissing up and down his neck.

Draco pressed closer, his heart pounding. He felt Potter’s hard cock, and it made his brain flatline.

Draco buried his hands in Potter’s hair and kissed him fiercely. Potter moaned his approval and kissed him back. They rocked into each other, timidly at first, but Draco knew the moment Potter felt his erection because Potter gasped into his mouth and arched hard into him. 

“I want to try something,” Potter murmured.

“I told you not to talk.”

Potter slowly undid Draco’s belt. Draco watched with an open mouth. 

Then Potter undid his button and zip, and, hesitating, he slipped a hand into Draco’s pants.

“Oh,” Draco breathed.

Potter brushed his fingers against his shaft. He wrapped his hand around Draco, and stroked. Potter watched his reaction.

Trembling, Draco rested his head on Potter’s shoulder and moaned. Potter moved his hand up and down, and Draco couldn’t stop his hips from snapping forward. 

“Do you like this?” Potter, the _idiot_ , sounded unsure. 

“ _Shut up_.”

Potter urged his head up and kissed him deeply. Draco whimpered and kissed him back. He was fucking Potter’s hand, unable to stop his hips, unable to mask the needy sounds escaping his lips. 

“You feel so good in my hand,” Potter whispered. 

“Potter.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Potter quickened his fist.

“Fuck.” Draco squeezed his eyes closed; he was trembling more now, and his bollocks were tight and desperate. He felt his orgasm coming on, and he wanted to stop it but he couldn’t. 

“Let go,” Potter whispered. 

Draco tugged at Potter’s shirt, so very needy. “Harry.”

“Let go; you deserve it.” Potter sank his teeth in his neck, his tongue caressing.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Draco spilled over Potter’s working fist, his thighs quivering.


	27. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Kittens  
> Adventdrabbles: Kwanzaa Kinara

Gasping, Draco slumped against Potter. He’d made such a mess.

Potter muttered a cleaning spell and kissed his forehead. “That was brilliant.” His voice was rough.

Managing to stand on his own, Draco pulled away. He blinked a few times. Potter’s cheeks were red and his glasses were askew. Draco wanted to touch him again but he didn’t let himself.

“What now?” Draco said.

“Now I give you your present.” Potter grabbed his hand and drew him to the sofa near the fireplace. The flames looked like a Kwanzaa Kinara.

“Is it a kitten or two?” Draco said, trying for a stupid laugh.

Potter snorted. “No … but only because you never seemed like a cat person.”

“You’d be surprised.” Draco grinned widely. It was funny how a mindblowing orgasm could improve a mood. 

Hesitating, Potter withdrew a small red box from his pocket. He bit his lip nervously as he handed it over.

Draco tore open the box and blinked. A small vial lay inside. “What is it?”

“I got it from George. It’s something really cool he’s working on.”

“Is it a love potion?”

“No! It’s hard to explain.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“It’s for a Pensieve. Let me know if you don’t have one because I can ask Kreacher to bring me one.”

“There’s memories in the vial?”

“Yes … but not exactly. They are your own memories reflected back at you … but only the good parts. And it’s not really from your point of view. I tried it before, and I was able to see and feel how my mates valued me.”

Draco gulped. “But what if no one values me?”

Potter threw his arm around him, bringing him close. “People value you, Draco. That’s why I got you it. So you can see it for yourself.”

Draco’s throat was suddenly very tight. Stupidly, he felt tears in his eyes. “This is very kind of you … very thoughtful.”

“You deserve it.”

Taking a deep breath, Draco tried for a smile. “Yes, I suppose I do. Not for the past couple of years, but for how hard I’m working to improve myself.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Potter kissed his temple warmly. 

There were so many emotions whirling inside Draco, and he was tired of not letting himself fancy Potter. He was tired of not letting himself touch Potter. He wanted to touch him … a lot. He wanted to make him come.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Draco slipped to his knees on the floor and positioned himself between Potter’s thighs.

Potter’s eyes were wide. “What are you doing?”

Draco shook his head. He couldn’t say. Timidly, he began unbuckling Potter’s belt. Potter helped pull down his trousers and pants with shaking hands. 

Draco sat back on his heels. He never thought he’d see Potter’s cock, but there it was. It was half-hard and quickly stiffening. 

“Malfoy,” he whispered questioningly. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Draco took him in his hand, and Potter was warm and silky. He pumped his fist up and down, watching Potter’s head emerge from his foreskin. 

Potter sucked in loudly and his hands jumped to his thighs. Draco leaned down to lick Potter’s cock. It tasted amazing. 

“Draco,” Potter sighed.

Draco liked hearing Potter say his first name very much. Encouraged, he leaned down farther and took Potter into his mouth. He’d never had a cock in his mouth, and it was awkward. Potter cried out.

Draco took more of him into his mouth. He figured out how to breathe through his nose. He bobbed his head, and it was intoxicating. He actually felt Potter stiffen against his tongue.

“Please,” Potter whispered. 

Draco took his bollocks in hand, weighing them. They were bigger than Draco’s, which was fascinating. He massaged them as he sucked. Precome suddenly filled his mouth, and Draco, surprised, almost choked.

“It’s too much,” Potter moaned, his thighs shaking. “I’m going to come.”

Groaning, Draco bobbed his head quicker, messier. He didn’t know if this was the right thing to do, but Potter seemed to like it. He cried out again and thrust, and he hit the back of Draco’s throat. He was coming, and it was a lot. Draco sputtered, not knowing if he wanted to swallow or not. 

When it was all over, Potter sat back on the sofa, gasping, his cock still twitching. Draco wiped his mouth, and realised semen and saliva drenched his front. 

Draco fumbled for his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell. Smiling softly, Potter framed his face and kissed him.

“Wow,” Potter breathed.

“Happy Christmas,” Draco said, smirking.


	28. The Pensieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Sleeping In  
> Adventdrabbles: Sparklers and Champagne

The next morning Draco slept in and woke up later than usual. He couldn’t believe he’d sucked Potter’s cock yesterday. Afterward, they had gone back up to the Great Hall to play some chess by the cozy fire. Hagrid fell asleep watching their chess match, and it took everything in Draco not to sneer. Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Hooch had preoccupied themselves with champagne and a few sparklers the colors of Christmas. 

Spread out next to Draco’s bed were the Christmas presents he received. His mother had given him a new scarf and hat, and Pansy had given him a set of golden-tipped quills (which was quite impressive, especially when their families were still recovering from the war). Greg’s present was candy, and therefore more economically sensible. 

Then there was Potter’s vial of not-really-memories. Draco was confused by Potter’s explanation, and he was hesitant to submerge his head into anything the Weasleys had created. 

Draco cast a few warming charms before dressing himself for the day. His dormitory was bloody cold without the other boys around, and he didn’t fancy freezing his bollocks off. Draco stopped as he pulled his trousers up, completely distracted by thoughts of _bollocks_ and _Harry Potter_. He’d touched Potter’s bollocks, held them in his palm. He’d licked his cock and made him come. Draco shivered, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. 

Managing a bit of courage, Draco grabbed the vial and sought out Blaise’s ancestral Pensieve from his wardrobe. It was so like Blaise to have a Pensieve, especially one so nice. He took every opportunity to show it off. 

Draco carefully rested the Pensieve on Blaise’s bed. It was obsidian and intimidating, but Draco uncorked the vial and poured its contents into the murky water. He gave it all a good stir, and he immediately glimpsed images of Pansy and Greg and Potter. 

“I’m an idiot,” he muttered, before submerging his head. He was immediately dropped into a memory from when he and Pansy were barely ten years old. They were at the Parkinson residence, an old Victorian terrace with gilded ceilings. Pansy was sobbing in the corner of her bedroom, and Draco put his arm around her to comfort her.

“It doesn’t matter what she thinks,” Draco said.

Pansy pressed her wet face against his shoulder. “But she’s my mum!”

“She’s stupid and you shouldn’t listen to her. She is just jealous that you are so clever and pretty.”

Pansy sniffled, then smiled a little. “You really think I’m clever and pretty?”

“Of course,” Draco said without hesitating. 

Older Draco felt how his words brightened Pansy’s mood and gave her confidence. Because of him, Pansy thought to herself, _Yes, he’s right. She is stupid and I shouldn’t let her hurt me. I can do anything I please_.

Older Draco gasped; somehow George Weasley had figured out how to include a touch of Legilimency in his product. It was as if Draco were managing to time travel _and_ read people’s minds.

The scene shifted and Draco saw himself in sixth year, exhausted and tormented. He was fiddling with that bloody cabinet as Greg watched silently. Somehow, Draco felt what Greg was thinking about him. He admired Draco for his tenacity and brilliance; he was proud to be mates with someone with so much strength. Older Draco’s throat tightened; he didn’t like thinking about sixth year. Nothing he did that year was positive, but at least he had impressed Greg. 

The scene shifted again, and there he was with Potter in the cabin. They had been stranded in that cabin only a few days ago, but it felt like a lifetime. Potter, so full of affection and admiration for Draco, had been desperate to kiss him. All he’d wanted to do was get closer to Draco because he found him intelligent and interesting. Draco couldn’t help but blush as he was overwhelmed by Potter’s private feelings for him. 

There were more memories to see, but Draco had had enough. He pulled his head from the Pensieve, his heart beating fast. Strangely, he was a little hard, and all he wanted was to see Potter. He wanted to thank him again for giving him such a thoughtful present.

With a little more confidence, Draco put away the Pensieve and sat down to write letters to his mother, Pansy, and Greg. He wanted them to know how much he appreciated them. He would also demand to know who'd pranked him with the tinsel.


	29. The Three D's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Parlour Games  
> Adventdrabbles: New Years Eve Champagne and Decorations

The next day Harry sent Malfoy a note: _Meet me outside the caste gates after breakfast_. He dressed warmly and went down to breakfast. The Great Hall was still charmed to be small and cozy, and Harry wanted the chance to play some parlour games with Malfoy in front of the fire before the Hall reverted back to its old self. 

Malfoy didn’t come down for breakfast, and Harry was disappointed. It’d only been a day or so since they seen each other, but Harry was dying to see him. He wanted to kiss him very much. He also wanted to know if Malfoy ended up liking his Christmas present. He also wanted to know what Malfoy was doing for New Year’s Eve. Maybe they could drink some champagne together.

After breakfast, Harry trudged across the castle grounds to meet up with Malfoy. The day was cold and icy, and he was glad his hat protected his ears from the chilly breeze. He supposed he could cast a few warming charms around his body, but it just wasn’t the same. 

He was early and therefore surprised to see Malfoy already waiting for him. 

“I think we need McGonagall’s permission to visit Hogsmeade,” Malfoy said.

Harry eased past the gates and stopped in front of Malfoy. He stood close, probably too close, and his heart thumped. Malfoy’s cheeks were pink from the cold, and his grey eyes were bright. He looked a little nervous but still managed a smirk. Those lips had been around Harry’s cock.

As if reading Harry’s thoughts, Malfoy stepped closer. They were now barely an inch apart. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Malfoy glanced around worriedly. “No - too public.”

“When we get back to the castle? Can I kiss you then?”

Malfoy licked his lips. “I suppose. What are we doing out here anyway?”

Harry chose his words carefully. Malfoy was sensitive about Harry coming across as pitying him. “I wanted to teach you how to Apparate. I got pretty good at it during the war. You know, out of necessity.” 

“Oh.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “This doesn’t mean that I don’t think you’re capable or that I think you’re too stupid to learn on your own.”

Malfoy lifted his pointy chin, and it was such a good chin. “I know that I’m capable of learning on my own, but I’m also not going to turn down your help.”

“Cool,” Harry said, smiling widely. He drew a circle in the dirt in front of Malfoy. “I did a bit of research on how to teach someone Apparition.”

Malfoy snorted. “Okay, Granger.”

“I know - she would be very pleased. She was always the one doing all the research.”

“I remember enough from fifth year. I almost got the hang of it back then. I probably would have passed if I could have taken the test.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, then cleared his throat. “Do you remember the three D’s of Apparition?”

“Of course! Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.” 

“Good. Now take out your wand, imagine yourself Apparating into the circle, and spin.”

Malfoy frowned deeply. He took out his wand, but he didn’t look very confident. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Harry said softly. 

“I don’t want to Splinch myself.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his wand determinedly. He spun swiftly and disappeared with a little pop.

Harry looked around. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

“ARGH!”

Harry followed the cry into the trees. He spotted Malfoy’s dangling feet, then his long legs. Malfoy had somehow landed in a large tree, his robes tangled up in the branches.

“Help me down!” he cried. “There’s spiders!”

Laughing, Harry pulled Malfoy’s legs, and there was a loud rip.

“With magic, you idiot! Don’t ruin my robes!”

“I’m not an idiot,” Harry said, still laughing. He pulled harder and Malfoy fell to the ground with an even louder rip. 

Malfoy pounced on him. “You’ve _destroyed_ my robes!”

They rolled around on the ground, and both of them were laughing. Harry pinned Malfoy to the dirt and kissed him deeply. 

“I did it,” Malfoy said, panting into his mouth.

“You did.” Harry kissed his temple. “I told you could do it.”

“Next time I won’t land in a bloody tree.”

“No, you won’t.” 

Malfoy bit his lip and looked away. “Thank you for my present. I - I really enjoyed it.”

“Good.” Harry felt warm all over. He kissed Malfoy again.


	30. Warming You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Snowball Fight  
> Adventdrabbles: Midnight beach with crashing waves
> 
> Dear Smirkingcat, you finally get your bath scene!

It was New Year’s Eve, and Harry and Malfoy had just come indoors after having another snowball fight. Harry was pretty sure he had won, but Malfoy didn’t agree.

They hesitated just inside the castle doors, grinning stupidly at each other. Malfoy’s hair was messy and the tip of his nose was red from the cold. Harry’s gloves were drenched from handling the snow, and his fingers were aching. 

“That was fun,” Harry said, leaning against the wall and making sure he was as close to Malfoy as possible.

Malfoy shift away a little. He glanced over his shoulder toward the stairs leading down to the Slytherin common room. Harry frowned; he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Malfoy. 

Malfoy glanced at Harry’s face, then down at his own feet. “Do you want to … take a bath with me?”

Harry caught his breath. “Where?”

“The Slytherin bathroom.”

He felt his eyes widened. “Oh.”

Malfoy looked nervous. “What do you say?”

“You mean … you want to be naked with me?”

“How do you usually take baths?”

Harry laughed. “Lead the way.”

They took the winding stairs down to the Slytherin common room. Harry’s heart was thumping hard, and his mouth was suddenly dry. Malfoy didn’t say anything; he wasn’t looking at Harry, and his body language was quite stiff. 

Inside the common room, they went up a few stairs and entered a large stone room. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor toilets but the faucets were serpent heads. 

“You Slytherins are really committed to a certain aesthetic,” Harry said.

Malfoy frowned. “Aren’t there lion heads everywhere in your common room?”

“Not really.” Harry grinned at him. 

Malfoy went to a polished stone bathtub and turned on the faucet. He grabbed Harry’s hand and held it under the water. “Too hot?” he murmured.

“Nope, just right.” Harry tugged him closer and kissed him. Malfoy made a soft noise and parted his lips. The kiss grew passionate as the air became steamy.

Harry tugged off Malfoy’s robes without asking. He looked into Malfoy’s eyes, gauging his reaction. Malfoy nodded slightly and kissed Harry again, harder. 

Harry unbuttoned Malfoy’s shirt, then tugged his vest from his trousers. With Malfoy’s help, they got the rest of his clothes off. Harry didn’t get a chance to see him starkers because Malfoy tore at Harry’s clothes, knocking his glasses off as he tried to get his jumper over his head.

“Ugh,” Harry said. Malfoy laughed and kissed him again.

When they were both naked, they stepped into the tub of nice hot water. The temperature made Harry catch his breath.

Harry eased down with his back against the tub, and Malfoy sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

“We need bubbles,” Malfoy murmured, and cast a bubble charm. He dropped his wand to the floor and relaxed even more against Harry.

Harry caressed Malfoy’s chest, feeling his hot skin and a sprinkle of hair. He played with his nipples and listened for his reaction. Malfoy shuddered and arched into him. 

“You like it?” Harry whispered.

“Yes,” Malfoy said, shuddering again.

“Good.” Harry licked his neck. He trailed a hand down Malfoy’s stomach, and Malfoy sucked in a breath. Harry wrapped a hand around his half-hard cock, tugging. The water moved like waves on a beach.

“Oh, fuck.” Malfoy writhed. “This isn’t making me very clean.”

“But it’s warming you up.” Harry kissed his damp temple, his burning neck. His hand moved slowly, rhythmically. He loved feeling Malfoy harden against his palm. 

“I want to do this in my bed,” Malfoy gasped.

“Really?”

Malfoy turned and caught his lips in another passionate kiss. He whispered, “Yes.”

Harry felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	31. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DracoHarry100: Auld Lang Syne  
> Adventdrabbles: People kissing in front of fireworks

After their bath, Draco guided Potter up to his bed. They moved quickly for the air was quite cold and their hasty drying charms hadn’t done the trick. They had put their trousers back on, but their feet and chests were bare. 

“Your dormitory is so dark,” Potter said just inside the door. “You don’t even have charmed windows.”

Draco took his hand again and dragged him over to the bed. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to have sex with Potter tonight. There was no one else around to bother them, and he wasn’t so sure that Potter wouldn’t forget him the moment his mates returned to school.

Feeling bittersweet and desperate, Draco dragged Potter into a bruising kiss. They fell back on the bed, Potter on top of him, and Draco widened his legs. Draco was so nervous that he shook.

Potter kissed the tip of his nose and grinned down at him. “How far do you want this to go?”

Draco closed his eyes as he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

Potter moaned and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. He clutched at Draco, one hand on his waist, the other on his thigh. He moved against Draco, and Draco felt his erection through their trousers.

“We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to,” Draco said.

Potter laughed softly. “You’re an idiot if you think I don’t want to shag you. It’s just … I’ve never shagged a bloke before.”

Draco gritted his teeth. “But you’ve shagged girls?”

“No … not really.” Potter looked at him questioning. “Have you shagged anyone before?”

Draco flushed. “No.”

Potter brightened. “It sounds like we’re in the same boat.” 

“The stupid virgins boat,” Draco muttered, his face still flushed.

“I think I know what to do.”

“I’m not _that_ inexperienced.” Draco licked his lips. “I’m sure that I can take your cock.”

Potter groaned and thrust against him again. “ _Take my cock_. Fuck.”

“Just … go slow.” Draco carded his fingers through Potter’s hair.

“Yeah,” Potter said, now shaking a little too. “Let’s get your trousers off.”

“Okay.” Draco tugged them off unceremoniously and flung them away. He resisted the urge to cover himself up since Potter had just been wanking him in the bath.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Potter said, and kissed down his stomach. He took Draco into his mouth and sucked.

Draco yanked his hair and hissed. Potter grew more confident and took Draco deeper into his mouth, sucking a little harder. Draco wasn’t used to people sucking him off, of course he wasn’t used to it, and he didn’t know how to stop the overwhelming pleasure from turning into a barreling orgasm.

Hissing, Draco pushed Potter away. 

“What’s wrong?” Potter gasped, his mouth wet. 

Draco was already panting. “Put your fingers in me. I told you I wanted you to fuck me.”

“I was getting there,” Potter said, but he Conjured lots of lube. He got his fingers wet, then Draco’s arse. Draco felt it even in between his thighs. 

“Please,” Draco breathed. He guided Potter’s finger to his hole. Potter’s mouth dropped open. “Put it inside me.”

“Yeah,” Potter said, gasping. He pushed his finger into Draco, and it was too fast but very slick. Draco gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to lessen.

“Another one.”

Potter added a second finger, and a terrible burn radiated from Draco’s arse. His arse felt stretched, so stretched, and it was just Potter’s two fingers.

Potter fingered him slowly, gently, watching his face. “All right?”

Draco twisted. “Yeah, I think so.”

“We don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, we do!”

“Are you ready?”

Draco twisted again, not sure if he wanted to escape or pull Potter closer. He was nervous and excited and overwhelmed. He grabbed Potter’s wrist, thinking for a moment. “More,” he whispered. “Put your prick in me.”

Gulping, Potter pulled his fingers out and quickly did away with his clothes. He cast another lube spell, and it was ridiculous how much there was. He slicked up his cock and Draco grabbed the back of his knees, spreading himself.

“Come on, Potter,” he said, smirking. “Give it to me.”

“Yeah, okay.” Potter gulped again, and he looked nervous. Staring into Draco’s eyes, he pressed his cock to his hole. He pushed past his ring of muscle, and Draco turned his face away, overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment. 

Potter stopped halfway in. His arms were shaking and his head hung forward. He was panting. 

Draco pushed on his chest. “Move, damn you.” 

“I can’t.” Potter’s voice cracked.

Arching, Draco tried to escape the pain in his arse, but he couldn’t. He was pinned to the bed, and Potter was just on top of him, _sweating_ on him. 

“ _Move_ ,” Draco growled.

Panting, Potted pulled out and thrust back in. He gasped and his eyes rolled up. “Oh, fuck.”

“You’re hurting me,” Draco whispered, not meaning to say it out loud.

There was panic in Potter’s expression. “Sorry, sorry … I’ll stop. Just - stop clenching.”

“No, don’t stop!” Draco clawed his back, not wanting him to pull out. “ _Fuck me_.”

“Okay.” Potter moved quicker, and they both groaned. The pain made Draco’s teeth chatter, but, strangely, it was starting to feel good. 

“Harder.”

Potter fucked him harder, moaning. “Draco.”

Draco arched. “Harry.”

“Oh, God.”

“ _Harry._ ”

“I’m going to come.”

“No, don’t - not yet.”

“I can’t - I’m sorry - I _can’t_.”

Draco kissed him deeply, breathing in his pants. Potter’s hips faltered, and his moans grew high, desperate. He was coming inside Draco, and it was brilliant, so fucking brilliant. 

Still trembling, Potter pulled out gently. He took Draco into his mouth, sucking, and Draco cried out.

“Harry!” Draco came so hard he saw white. His arse ached but his thighs and legs went numb from the pleasure. It felt like fireworks inside him.

Potter kissed up his body until he met Draco’s mouth. They kissed deeply, their tongues lapping lazily. He tasted himself on Potter’s lips.

Potter dropped a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.” 

Laughing, Draco said, “Oh, shut up.”

Potter began singing Auld Lang Syne and Draco elbowed him. “None of that,” Draco said.

Potter pinned Draco to the bed and kissed him deeply.

*

**Epilogue**

It was the end of term and Draco had just finished his last NEWT. He felt confident and there was a swagger in his step. He left the castle and crossed the sunny grounds to where Harry was lounging with his mates. Pansy and Greg were also there.

Granger looked up worriedly. “How did it go?”

“Brilliant,” Draco said, dropping to the ground next to Harry. He moved the book Harry was reading so he could rest his head in his lap.

Harry’s fingers found his hair. “Yeah? You think you did well?”

“Of course,” Draco said, letting his eyes drift closed. 

“You definitely studied enough,” Weasley said, sounding a bit jealous. Draco grinned.

“Does this mean you’re finally going to owl Frannie Stonehead back?” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Draco said, but his stomach twisted a little. Stonehead had offered him an apprenticeship if he did well on his NEWTs, and Draco hadn’t let himself think about it.

“Congratulations,” Pansy said. “Now tell us again how you two idiots allowed yourselves to be chucked off to a bloody mountain over Christmas.”

“I still can’t believe that happened,” Draco said.

Harry kissed his forehead. “But you saved us.”

“Yeah, I did.” Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! I FINISHED IT! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great 2020!


End file.
